User talk:Kirlia the Pokémon
__TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 16:12, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Unofficial Club Penguin Wiki Member Badge Here is your badge! A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 07:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Dino puffles From your dear pal, Kanpo1 --Kanpo1 (talk) 14:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC)--Kanpo1 (talk) 14:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Kanpo1 (talk) 14:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ... Well,I think your Playercard need a change! Klutzy Click Click wish you a merry Crabmas and a Happy New Year! (talk) 01:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:Question about the animated gif used for Fantendo Hi Kirlia, I'm not sure about what you're talking about. Although some CSS or JS can be used to replace the regular static avatars with gif animation, this is not necessarily valid by the customization policy. You may do that for your personal use though (e.g. / ). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:10, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Your wish has been granted. ;) Kallie Jo (talk) 04:58, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:by the way penguin-pal Hi Kirlia, I think you say that because you don't know CK well and also perhaps even heard some prejudices about the CPWN. Just give him a chance ;) you have nothing to lose. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:may i suggest this? Hi Kirlia, I'm afraid that this rule is something that we cannot enforce, and that we're not auuthorized to make others love or hate certain things. I understad that you're a MLP fan, and find it disturbing that certain people just hate it, but same as "hating" stuff like MLP is actually caused by "behavior codes" and cultural routines, perhaps you can come up with a way that would massively change what "MLP and other shows haters" think about a certain show. We all have the ability to make a change ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:CAN YOU PLEASE TELL THE WIKIA STAFF! Hi Kirlia, Try changing your avatar from the community central. If you haven't already, try reporting this bug . Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Will you let me share my opinion with you Hi Kirlia, Sure, you can PM me if you'd like about that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:is that a trouble or problem Hi Kirlia, Don't worry about that. If people say something like that, they probably want some attnetion. You don't need to bother about that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC)